


At The End Of Today

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Hamilberg, M/M, Newis, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Nico being nice, tender and all charming and comforting for the pissed, sore loser Lewis after Monaco GP ? (Yes this is old. No my hatred for Lewis isn't showing, I don't know what you're talking about..) </p><p>(From sa-k-ito)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of Today

"Lewis-"

"I don't want to hear it"

Lewis turned, afraid that if he looked at Nico the blonde would see straight through him. See the pain and the anger in his eyes and the "MINE MINE MINE IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE NOT YOURS".

"I'm still going to say it" Nico said stubbornly, arms crossed and Lewis scoffed.

He had the audacity to tell him that like he was the one being unreasonable. That win was HIS. He and his pretty blonde head waltzed in and took it from him. He didn't have the right-

"I'm sorry. You're right. I don't deserve this win and I don't deserve you"

... What?

Lewis raised a brow but the German kept going.

"But I don't deserve to be treated like I'm to blame for everything too. We gave it everything on the track, that's it. On equal terms and in equal cars and you're still ahead."

... WHAT?

Nico's lower lip quivered and SHIT, Lewis was wrong wasn't he? He was doing this thing where he was being petty again and he took it out on Nico and damn it Nico was right he didn't deserve it. Nico knew what it was like to be second more than him.

"Shit, Nico. I'm so sorry-"

When Nico finally broke down seconds later Lewis opened up his arms to catch him. His mind was still muttering "mine mine mine this is mine" but now his thoughts were tender and his eyes were on Nico who at the beginning of the season always felt inferior but now he was strong.

His Nico.

"You're wrong too." He whispers, stroking Nico's back with one hand idly tracing his spine. "You deserve so much more than me"

Nico deserves a championship and a wife and beautiful children he can take home to his father in Monaco with pride but instead he's got a cat and a couple of wins a year and Lewis.

Lewis never understands why but it's enough for Nico. More than enough.

So he stands there and let's them both wash the day away, let it wash them clean so they can find it in themselves to love each other again.


End file.
